


Choice

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man must make a choice to kill lo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Story Title: Choice
> 
> Author: Kahlan
> 
> Rating: T/PG-13
> 
> Warnings: Death and Injury and Male/Male love
> 
> Summary: A lover must make the choice to kill his lover. Jack/Ianto

"Just do it." He said lying on the ground covered in blood from a stomach wound brought on by another pissed off alien. "I'm going to die anyway. Speed it up. Shoot me."

"You may be dying but I don't want to be the one to kill you."

"I love you, but this hurts so bad, I can barely breathe. Please put me out of my misery. Please…"

"Do it, just do it." Owen said as gently as possible, while treating Tosh at the same time. "He's dying anyway. Don't let him die this way. Shoot him in the head. It'll be painless. Believe me, I'm a doctor. I know."

"Please do it. I know this will hurt you, but please, I can't catch my breath..." He leaned over and started coughing up blood.

"I've seen this before. He will die a long painful death in complete agony up until the end if you don't shoot him now."

"Please, I saved Tosh. Let me go. Shoot me." He said.

"Okay, alright, but know this, I love you. I'm doing this because I love you so much. I'd go to the end of time for you." He lifted the gun up to his head and lined it up to the middle of the dying man's forehead.

"I know. I love you too, until the end of time, but do this for me." He clicked the safety off.

"I will." The dying man smiled at his lover's agreement.

"I'll see you on the other side." The dying man said as his lover pulled the trigger and watched as the life went out of his lover's eyes.

"I know I will." Jack said as he dropped the gun that just killed his Ianto. "One day, Ian, one day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Surprised you, didn't I?


End file.
